Thornless Rose
by the-other-em
Summary: Deception, mutiny and a plot to unveil the entire Underland to the world of the Sun. The Queen mustn't stop fighting for their freedom, even if that means giving up something that she holds closest to her heart. Rated T for now.
1. Author's Note

Thornless Rose chapter1: Author's note- due caution

Hey guys,

As an early Christmas present I'm going to be posting the first chapter of my new story "Thornless Rose" as soon as I'm done editing it. I wanted to put this out there first.

For a few people who have been very loyal readers of my other stories this is NOT the sequel to my first main TUC fan fiction "Day of Reckoning". It's a completely new idea that has really been eating at me. I've tried to write the sequel but I don't think it's going to be allowed out until this one has gone through my system.

Now onto the new stuff. I wanted to write a more "adult" fanfiction, but at the same time I don't want to desecrate the characters. It's going to stay clean in the details, but there will be some very adult themes that are played around with. If you need a more concise description of what I'm talking about I can give it to you if you message me. I don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone.

For now I am going to rate it T because I believe that every teen with access to my story will have heard about everything I'm going to talk about. If there is ever an issue then I would suggest that you message me and I will change it to M. If this happens I will also post in the K+ through T section every time I update with the link to the M story for those of you who have (hopefully) been hooked.

Like I said earlier, there will be adult themes in this story but there won't be any hairy details. I've worked it all out and I do believe that I had heard a lot worse by the time I was 14 or 15.

If you have any questions I would love it if you would message me. The more reviews I get the more I can write a story that can hopefully be the best it can be. Thanks,

Lee


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I only own new characters and plot ideas that weren't already used. If it seems familiar it belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**A/N: Please review! I know that it takes SO LONG but you don't know what it means to me. Also it makes it more enjoyable to you when you make suggestions that are used!**

Thornless Rose Chapter 1

Rain pounded against the windows as the bus made it's way through the blustery wind of yet another storm. The occupants, all eight of the crew members,the bus driver, their many pounds of equipment; all cramped together in the tight space.

For about the fourth time Sylvia scooted into the corner, pressing herself further away from Charles and the smell of mold and clam chowder that always seemed to permeate his was the fourth tuesday that she had endured in their exploration of New York City, and so far they had found nothing. Not a lost civilization, no missing villagers, nothing. They were all tired. Well all except for Rick. With his daringly thick sideburns that seemed to have been the only part of his hair that he had neglected to dye back to it's original color, he looked ridiculous.

The "speckled-graying" look only works if there is not a distinct line between almost white and solid black hair right at the brow line. Sylvia found herself looking at Rick now- how he jauntily made faces in a mirror and wrote lines out on a note card. As the writer/director/star cast member of his very own anthropological documentary, Rick knew he was the boss and didn't let them forget it for a moment.

He caught her looking at him and winked. She turned away in disgust. She was a college intern for crying out loud, and while his flirtatious attitude was a bit welcomed at first, she had soon grown out of her affections towards her unseemly mentor.

It was not to go without saying that he was a bad man, on the contrary. Rick was a very loving man when it came to things he cared about. He placed himself very high on the list; the pedestal upon which his ego sat was only shared with his love of mystery.

And mystery was exactly what they had stumbled upon. Rick had found the cave years ago while on a spelunking expedition with his son, Holmes, in England. It was Holmes (the actual cave junkie) that had realized they had found something out of the ordinary.

When they investigated further they had found a room that had been covered in carvings and writing. By Rick's analysis of the language and flow of the text he guessed the author to have lived in the 1400's.

After that it was just a game of figuring out what it all meant. Rick raised enough money to buy the land that the cave was under and began its investigation.

That was one thing that Sylvia admired in Rick. He was an amazing anthropologist and his interest in human life was what drove him (although sometimes he did some very strange things in the pursuit of the truth).

The next few years were spent examining each piece of writing and figuring out the maps that had been carved into the wall. Apparently, some man had discovered a huge cave underneath America and thought it was his calling to bring his fellow villagers across the ocean and down into the cave to begin a new civilization.

Rick had made it his obsession to follow these ancient pioneers, yet he knew he couldn't do it alone. He hired a crew of men to help carry equipment, rented the services of a camera man and his assistant, and taken on an apprentice. Sylvia.

Holmes and his friend Jeremy were there too, assisting in "spelunking and security". Sylvia found them to be good for not much more than keeping the peace between Rick and the rest of the crew, as they had not found the fabled American cave or run into any trouble that would require strong muscles and brave hearts.

Sylvia sighed and looked back down at her book. It was much easier to write all of it down and read it again later, but after she realized that Rick had been snooping into her journals and using some of her writings in his documentary, she decided to switch to a language that she was positive Rick had never studied.

She and her sister had come up with it to talk about boys without their mother knowing. Raised in a catholic home by very strict parents, it was a little hard to get the latest gossip on who dumped who and "Elo" was the perfect way to do so. She now recorded all of her notes in the swirling dot filled nonsense that covered her journal. Rick hadn't put in any of her observations recently so she assumed that he had been thwarted by the minds of two teenage girls.

She continued, her pen scrawling across the paper.

"We have widened our search. Rick realized that he had miscalculated something or another. When I asked him about it, he said it was Holmes' fault, but I don't believe him. If he would just let Holmes do some actual work, we might be uncovering a lost civilization- not joyriding through New York City.

I have my doubts that we'll actually find this place. I mean, New York is HUGE and the one entrance that this Bart guy talks about could literally be anywhere, but Rick is certain now that it's in central park.

I don't know how it would have gone unnoticed by, well, everyone until now, but he's almost positive that it's our place. It would be great if central park was actually a park... and not a multi-mile maze of trees, sidewalks, bridges and pedestrians. Not to mention to lakes, ponds and streams that may conceal the entrance, but I'm hopeful. At least now we don't have to tear down every building in search of a cave that may not even exist."

The bus lurched to a stop and Sylvia's pen went flying across the paper.

"Well, here we are!" Rick said in his light voice, "Manifest Destiny."

The group rolled their eyes as Rick made his way off the bus trying out different voices that sounded like announcers from poorly funded old movies "MANifest DEStiny! ManIfest DESTINY! Manifest DesTINY! Manifest DesTiny! hmmm.. I think I like that first one."

Sylvia scribbled down one last sentence before exiting the bus.

"Day one in central park. Good Luck Rick. If we find anything, I swear you can become the next King of England."

**********************************About 6 Months Later*****************************************

The warm water felt amazing on his skin. He had been standing in the rain for most of the day, so his tired muscles welcomed the steamy shower. It was incredible to think that it had been six years since the attacks. He ran his hands through his hair, lathering up all of the soap before sucking in a deep breath and ducking under the stream.

There wasn't very good water pressure in this apartment, but it was cheap and it was New York. He hadn't realized it until he had returned, but he missed the smell of the big apple. It wasn't something he could describe and many people would disagree with him, but it was just something that he really enjoyed. He could smell the farm leaving him and he was thankful for it.

This was the first time in six years that he had come back to the city and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Well except for the sombre memorial ceremony that he had attended for the past eight hours. Fumbling for the shampoo, he realized that it had been about seven years since he had been to another favorite city of his. He wondered how his friends were faring.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought of going to visit. He had really put some time into his decision to stay above ground. He wanted to see everyone again, but there was something that was keeping him from going. It was like that thing with the smell of New York- he couldn't explain it. It was just something that was the truth.

Gregor sighed, pouring the creamy liquid into his hand and rubbing it though his hair. It smelled like Lizzie. Probably because he had accidentally packed her shampoo and conditioner instead of his own. Hopefully no one would be close enough to get a whiff of how, literally, fruity he was.

He rinsed off the conditioner, and shut off the water, which had abated to a trickle by the end of the rinse. Shaking out his hair he grabbed a towel and headed out of the bathroom. Luckily he lived alone in the efficiency space- it had been a while since he had needed to cover up his scars since his whole family knew and he had graduated a couple years back. He found a t-shirt that didn't smell too bad and pulled on his boxers labeled "Thursday" although it was actually Sunday. He never wore them on the right days, but only to annoy Lizzie- who wanted everything in order. He stopped short remembering that Lizzie didn't live with him anymore. He had been on his own for about a month in New York, yet he still reverted back to old habits. He stared out the window towards down town where the mourners were still gathered around ground zero.

It had really been the terrorist attacks on the world trade center that had sent them to Virginia. His mom had finally started to realize that New York was actually okay, and that they weren't going to run back to the Underland at any moment. They had only lived apart from the Underland for a year when the buildings were hit. They had moved by the next weekend, extinguishing his hope of ever convincing his mother to return to the world beneath them.

He heard a knock at the door and fumbled around for a moment until he found a pair of sweat pants. Then he grabbed his jacket to cover the scars on his arm and strode towards the door, calling "Coming!". Maybe it was Mrs. Cormaci? She had said that she might stop in after she was done with her prayer walk, but that had been hours ago. He didn't think she would be coming this late. _It's__probably__just__Larry.__He__and__Angelina__had__another__fight._

Gregor pulled open the door and stopped. The air seemed to leave the room and he found his heart racing. There, illuminated by the soft glow of the hallway was someone he had never dreamed of seeing again.

She smiled nervously, her lips parting but no sound coming out. They stood there staring at each other before he grabbed her arm and hugged her like his life depended on it. He wasn't much of a romantic, but for that moment he thought that he might actually die if he let go.

"I have missed you so much," She said, her voice heavy and tearful.

"I know. I have too" He said, his voice muffled by the hood of the cloak she was wearing. And at that moment he realized it was all worth it. He had waited for that hug for seven years and it had been worth the wait.

"Gregor" Luxa's voice was so different, but so familiar at the same time, "I- I need your help."

"What happened," he said pulling away.

She looked at her shoes, muddy and wet.

"They have taken over Regalia."

**So far we're in the Teen section right? Nothing too horrible :)?**


	3. Chapter 2: Above and Below

Disclaimer: I don't own TUC. It's all Suzanne's.

P.S.: Watch out for the dates at the beginning of each new part- don't get confused! R&R

September 11, 2007:Luxa and Gregor

Luxa sipped the hot chocolate tentatively. She looked up at Gregor and smiled, "It is very good." She sunk back into the comfort of the futon and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. She had fast discovered that the Overland rain was not something that she particularly enjoyed, and was glad that Gregor had spared her some dry clothes to change into.

Gregor was watching her. She felt very strange, and yet at home in his tiny apartment.

"So...?" He let the question hang there, not knowing what to ask first. She knew what he wanted, but took a few more sips of the sweet drink before answering.

"I know it is very sudden for me to turn up, but there was no where else I could go."

Gregor stayed silent and Luxa continued, "So much has happened since you left. I do not even know where to begin..."

"How about the beginning?" Gregor cracked a smile and Luxa had a moment when she was afraid she would start crying, which was strange because it was only on very rare occasions that tears were her chosen mode of expression. She held them back and forced herself to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I suppose it all started about six months or so ago. We were in a long period of peace- after you left we have had a few skirmishes with the cutters, but nothing like what you experienced. Everything was going well."

"So... what made you do this?" Gregor asked reaching over to tug gently at one of Luxa's very short locks of hair. He smiled remembering the first time he had seen her sporting that look, but that memory was soon gone.

"Some people arrived. At first they seemed friendly. They are from the Overland and told us that their only goal was to become members of our society. They had started off looking for us with clues from the town on Sandwich."

"Wait... Bartholomew left clues so you could be found? That doesn't seem very smart."

"I am sure that he intended to allow all who needed refuge a place to live. Unfortunately, the Overlanders that came had cameras, like the one that you brought down- only these recorded movement and sound as well."

"They were filming you?" Gregor was starting to feel queasy.

"No. I did not allow it. It did not bode well that they were recording our lifestyle." Luxa took another sip of hot chocolate, seeming to gather her thoughts. Gregor sank into his own. If they had brought that footage back to the Overland, then everything would be exposed.

"So what happened after you told them they couldn't record?" Gregor asked nervously.

"They stopped. Their leader, a man named Rick- he gave all of the equipment to us. I had it locked away. I do not believe that his team members were too happy about it."

"And after that- did they just... integrate into your society?"

"More or less they-" Luxa's voice was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

Gregor stood and walked to the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luxa slip from the couch and into the bathroom. He opened the door a crack and found himself looking into the face of a very tall man.

"Can I help you?" He asked, warily.

"Yeah, I think you can. I'm looking for a girl. Her name's Luxa. I saw her walk come in here."

"Well... I'm the only one in here." Gregor said, starting to close the door.

The man put his boot in the way, "Mind if I take a look?"

"Actually I do. I'm going to ask you nicely to remove your boot before I lose my temper."

"Oh he's got a temper does he?" The man changed his voice, sounding more like a dress up doll than the burly bull-like creature he was, "We wouldn't want him to misplace it!" With that the man shoved the door so hard that Gregor was pushed back into the wall.

Reaching up, Gregor grabbed for the iron that hung next to his closet door- hoping that he had remember to put it back. His fingers clenched around the handle and he swung it towards the man who jumped out of the way just in time. Gregor lunged again, feeling his blood pump viciously through his veins. This wasn't fighting in the Underland. He remembered how helplessly lost in his raging he had felt back then. Now it was all power and all control, not one or the other.

On his next swing, he made contact with the man's forearm and then ducked the swinging fist aimed for his head. Still near the ground he spun, kicking the man's feet out from under him. There was not very much space in the hallway, and the man's huge head went crashing into the wall. Gregor sprang up and reached for the handle of the broom as well, watching that his opponent was really and truly down. He was.

Gregor dropped the iron and the broom and ran towards the bathroom. Luxa was inside, her eyes wide.

"Did you...?"

"Nah, just unconscious." He said, grabbing her and dragging her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

He grabbed his keys and cell, pulling on his coat.

"First... grab his arms." He said moving toward the mammoth's feet. They dragged him out into the hall. Gregor ran back inside, grabbed the cloak Luxa had been wearing, and pulled the door shut behind him.

"Here, put this on." His blood was still buzzing. He scanned the hall, but didn't sense another presence.

"Hold this." He commanded, handing her the gun that he had retrieved from the monster on the floor, "And don't point it at anyone." With that he led her down the narrow hallway.

Luxa ran behind him as they exited the building, stumbling a bit on the uneven pavement of the car park. Gregor made his way around the building, but stopped short as Luxa pulled his arm.

"There's another one." She said as they ducked behind the dumpster. She pointed towards the back of the building where Gregor saw a slightly smaller man pacing back forth on the wet gravel.

"Okay... we need to get to the back without him seeing us. You go around that way and I'll distract them." He said and showed her how to get around the far side of the building. He doubled back and ran towards the man.

"HELP!" He called, holding his ribs and making sure to keep his gait unsteady, "Please help us!" The man tensed as he caught sight of Gregor, looking up unsteadily at Gregor's apartment then back to Gregor.

"My wife... she's in the car. I can't get her out... the other car... drove away..." He collapsed on the ground, barely keeping the small smile off of his mouth. He heard the gravel crunch as the man walked towards him. The man bent down, but didn't get far before Gregor's fist collided with his chin. He stumbled back, crying out, and Gregor just had time to scramble to his feet before the man had pulled out a gun. He sent it flying to the ground with a quick kick, hearing a resounding crack as his foot made contact with the man's wrist.

The man, who Gregor had already assessed to be more strong than he looked, instantly pulled himself together and lunged at Gregor; a switchblade already being pulled from his sleeve. Gregor backed up a pace, letting the man get close before pivoting, using the man's weight force him away.

The goon turned, his face red and sour. Gregor felt himself smiling, but decided not to control that aspect of his raging. He had grown used to the sense of euphoria when he fought. He welcomed it even. He knew he wasn't going to kill this man, so it really was just training when looked at with a clinical eye.

Once again the man lunged, but this time he knew that Gregor was using his weight against him. Gregor blocked and pivoted, the man rammed into him. Immediately Gregor's vision splintered but he kept the bubbling to a minimum and it soon went back to normal. He rolled from where he had landed just as a fist came crashing down where he had lay only moments before. The man didn't let him up. He kept up a string of punches and kicks, that were easily blocked by Gregor. Finally realizing that the man's size wouldn't allow him to move to a place where he could stand, he allowed on huge fist to penetrate his defenses. He grabbed onto the bulging wrist, swung his feet up to meet the man's chest and threw him over his head in one controlled sweep.

The man came crashing to the ground. Gregor backed up a few paces- he liked to fight face to face, but as the man stood back up, a resounding crash could be heard throughout the alleyway. The man fell back to the ground in a mighty heap and Gregor saw Luxa, chest heaving and shovel in hand, prepared to hit him again if he so much as moved a finger.

"I said to go around..." Gregor said.

Luxa shrugged, "I had to save your butt... for old time's sake."

He rolled his eyes as she punched his shoulder gently. A sudden noise from above startled them both and Gregor pulled Luxa under the awning.

"Milo! ...Milo!"

"It's that guy from my apartment!" Gregor hissed into Luxa's ears.

"What do we do?" She whispered back. He nodded her towards the shed and mouthed 'follow me'.

Staying in the shadows, they made it as far as the edge of the building but there was a large gap in between the safety of the shed and their current location that was heavily illuminated by the street light above.

"Okay. You need to be ready to jump on as soon as I pull out, okay?"

Luxa looked confused, but Gregor guessed she would figure it out, "Stay here."

Gregor ran faster than he had ever run, flying into the shed in a frenzy. He pulled away the sheet and started the engine quickly. Revving it up he gripped the handlebars and shot out of the shed.

Feeling the engine- already hot near his legs he swerved toward Luxa. As expected she grabbed onto his shoulders, swinging herself onto the speeding bike.

The first man came charging around the corner, one hand covering the cut on his forehead the other brandishing another gun that was aimed directly at them. Gregor swerved once spraying him with gravel before jumping the curb and speeding off into the night.

March 14, 2007: Sylvia

The rock was smooth against her skin. She leaned against the wall, breathing in the air that had been still for a very long time. They were the first one's to be down here in years.

A scuffling sound above her alerted her that another member of their group had arrived. After they had found the entrance a week ago, they had been buying supplies and planning their trek to the world below. It didn't seem real, like the last few weeks had been a dream, but now Sylvia realized that all of this was happening. It was all true, and there was no turning back. Holmes came down the stairs, carrying a heavy backpack filled with medical supplies and a large case that held a tripod light with it's own generator.

"That's all of us" Sylvia said and felt the group stir. They had entered the park at night, alone- so they wouldn't draw suspicion to themselves. The team members huddled together around Carlos' lamp as Rick finished prepping them for what lay ahead. Sylvia tuned him out- he had been saying the same things all week. Don't get lost. If you get lost don't panic- we'll find each other. Don't drink the water without purifying it. If you find something of anthropological value, don't touch it until Rick and the camera crew were around to get it on film. Pretty basic stuff.

Rick had assigned them into pairs earlier that day with each group getting a different supply load to be in charge of.

Sylvia and Holmes were in charge of medical supplies. Jeremy and Charles were in charge of food, Carlos and Milo were carrying the filming equipment, and Jennifer was in charge of flashlights. In addition to that each group member carried their own sleeping bags and small supplies satchel. Rick, of course, carried nothing but the large walking stick that Sylvia felt he needed to compensate for other things that weren't large enough in his life.

They gathered in their pairs and silently made their way after Carlos, whose large industrial lantern cast light eerily into the cavern around them. They exited the first hall with the stairs and headed into a tunnel that branched into two directions. Rick picked one and they began to trek their way deeper into the belly of the world.

September 12, 2007 Luxa

The Overland machine was surprisingly fast. Luxa didn't understand exactly how it worked, but Gregor seemed to be able to control which direction they were headed by turning the two bars he held onto at the front. They seemed to be slowing down and stopping every so often, and Luxa soon found that this pattern of stop and go coincided on the colored lights that were held above the road on wire. For some reason the Overlanders' machines only worked if the light was green.

Her hair was whipping around her as they sped off down another crowded street. This one was different, there were more machines around, but there were no people on top. Luxa looked inside one of them and found that there were people trapped within the metal and glass.

"Gregor!" She felt him jump as she screamed.

"What! What's wrong?"

"We have to help them- they have been eaten!" Luxa pointed wildly into the large yellow machine.

"What? No- Luxa they're fine. It's okay- those are just cars" Gregor focused back on the road, but Luxa wasn't thoroughly convinced. How could they breath if there was no place for the air to get in? Even the carts back in Regalia had openings.

They were going faster and faster as the noise of the city grew louder. Luxa remembered the noise- she had only escaped it a few hours previously. When she had gotten to the Overland, she had not known where to go. Luckily Nerissa had explained how to find Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and from there, finding Gregor had been relatively easy. The kind lady had ridden with her on the subway, a large metal beast that carried the passengers in one direction. Luxa guessed that the air in the subway was like the air in the cars- it could somehow go through the glass and metal to reach the people within. Still, she felt a shiver run down her back as she imagined suffocating inside the strange 'car'.

Gregor made his way deeper into the city, swerving in between cars. Luxa held on tight as the lights flashed passed. She had never experienced something so bright, and she found that when she closed her eyes the lights still danced within them.

She buried her face into Gregor's back, feeling his strong shoulders moving and smelling a scent that she had only ever been able to describe as Gregor. She had never thought that she would be able to smell or see or touch or talk to him again, yet here she was, riding through the streets of New York City holding onto him for dear life.

She wondered if it was all worth it.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realize that they had stopped and that Gregor was attempting to disengage from her death grip around his chest. She let go and he helped her clamber off of the machine.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking up at the large brick building in front of them. In the windows were statues dressed in strange colorful fabrics.

"This is where Angelina and Larry live. Do you remember me telling you about them?"

She nodded, still impressed with the brightly clad figures in the window.

"Well I told them about you too." He said, staring at her as she gazed into the dazzling window. She cast a quick glance at him, but didn't say anything. From what Gregor had told her, Larry and Angelina were his closest friends in the Overland, and if he needed to talk to someone she would have guessed that it would have been them.

"Why do they live here?" She asked, moving closer to the frozen maidens.

"Well, Angelina works here. They live above the shop."

Luxa turned to him, "This is a shop? For what?"

Gregor smiled- a look of mischief in his eyes, "It's a disguise shop" he said pulling the door open and stepping into the world of color.

Smiling, Luxa followed.

March 14, 2007 Sylvia

The group hadn't gone far before making their first big discovery. There was a large stone circle that seemed well-like in appearance. As all eight of them stood there, staring down into the abyss below, they were all wondering what to do next. It was obviously very deep and the chances of finding anything down there but skeletons was slim. Still, as modern day adventurers they didn't want to settle with an un-exploratory exploration of the caverns underneath NYC. Holmes was the one that offered to be lowered into the hole.

Jeremy and Carlos soon had him strapped into a harness and the team lined up, each grabbing a rope.

"Barbie! I want you up front." Rick called and Sylvia grudgingly let go of her spot at the back of the line.

"Yes?" Her tone was nothing but biting.

"I need you to be up here. I want you to remember what he calls up to us and make a full report to me." Rick sneered in his normal tone with her. Shortly after she had been awarded her internship, she had made it clear that she would not be sleeping with him in any future circumstance, and from that point on his demeanor had changed around her. Jennifer of course, who was the group floozy, didn't have any trouble getting out of any duty she didn't want to do. For instance, she was now being shown how to hold and point the video camera into the hole because pulling on the rope would 'damage' her poor hands.

Rolling her eyes, Sylvia decided to drop the entire subject. At least Holmes seemed to understand and flashed her a reassuring smile as he was fitted with a hardhat and lamp.

She grabbed onto the rope again and felt Rick's breath on her neck. Shivering, she kept her disgust to herself, but was already planning to change out his daily multivitamin to a laxative.

Clicking on his headlamp, Holmes winked at her, "Wish me luck," he said in his deep voice. She smiled back, wishing that Holmes' father would take a leaf out of his son's book. Then maybe people would like him too.

Holmes disappeared into the inky blackness, his headlamp the only marker of his descent. Suddenly his full weight was on them and Sylvia dug her feet into the ground so she wouldn't lose her footing.

They heard him exclaim, "God in Heaven!"

Rick called down, "What do you see Holmes?"

"Well I thought it was a tunnel, but it opens up into a huge cavern. I've really never seen anything like this! There must be a whole ocean down here!"

"Can you judge how wide it is?" Rick's breath smelled very strange. It was a very sickly sweet smell that burned her nose. She turned her face as far away from him as he yelled down to Holmes.

"Can you hear me? I asked if you could judge the width- could we find a shore?"

She could hear him, but for some reason Holmes' reply seemed muffled. The smell was burning her throat.

"What?" Rick called again. The muffled noises came again. She needed to close her eyes. She was getting dizzy.

"Holmes... you're going to have... to come back..." Rick mumbled and she felt his entire weight fall against her.

"Rick?" She choked out, her voice sounding strange and garbled.

She turned to find the rest of the crew just as wobbly as she felt. One by one she saw each one stagger and collapse.

There was a screaming coming from the tunnel. She could feel the rope slipping through her fingers, which seemed to be completely out of her control. If that smell would just get out of her head she would be able to focus.

She took in a deep breath trying to clear her mind. It was a mistake. The last thing she remembered was leaning over the edge before the rope caught on one of her hands and dragged her into the darkness.

A/N: Okay guys- sorry for such a long wait between chapters. This one is going to be difficult to write because I am jumping back and forth in the time stream. Please watch the dates so you won't get confused. It'll get even more difficult when the years are involved so stay alert!

It took me so long because I wanted to plan EVERYTHING out and plan I did. So far this will be 10-12 chapters long. They will mostly be long chapters, although I may shorten them and update more frequently. What do you guys want?

Anywho- thanks for reading!

Please leave a review below.


	4. Chapter 3: Disguises and Deep Water

**Thornless Rose**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be writing the sequel to the Underland Chronicles...**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. Enjoy!**

Luxa September 12, 2007

"Hey, Luxa? Are you almost done in there?" Angelina's sweet voice floated through the curtain just as Luxa managed to pull the tight black pants all the way up her to her hips. They were tighter than anything she had ever worn, keeping the shape of her legs as if she was naked. Angelina had also given her a bright red skirt to wear, although it was the shortest one that Luxa had ever seen. It went down to her knees and was very flowy, but it still felt weird to show off her legs.

"Almost... you can come in." Luxa was confused by the metal on the front of the skirt, but didn't want Gregor to know.

"Let me help you." Angelina said, sliding around the curtain and into the dressing room and seeing Luxa's distress. She snapped the metal pieces together and let the skirt lay on Luxa's hip.

"You look good." She said. Overall, Luxa was wearing a deep blue shirt with a bright red belt at her waist to match her skirt.

"Well, I feel silly."

"That's Overland fashion for you." Angelina smiled while she adjusted the belt to make it tighter.

"Okay. You only need some makeup and new hair and you'll fit right in!" Angelina said, hurrying out of the fitting room to grab her makeup kit. "I'm thinking brunette, but I don't know. Maybe red? I don't know how you would look. I don't think black would work but it's a possibility if nothing else looks good." Luxa had no idea what Angelina was going on about. Soon the girl was back, bringing with her a large bag full of strange instruments that Luxa had never seen before. There was also a large bag of what looked like human hair, but in all different colors that Luxa had never seen.

"Let's do your hair first- then we can see how dark we want your skin to be."

Without taking Luxa's alarmed look into account, Angelina pulled out a light brown wig from the bag. She shook it gently from the net and placed it on a statue that was only a head and no face. Then she pulled out a stretchable bag and many different brushes.

"Turn around, please" she said and Luxa followed the direction. She could feel Angelina brushing and pinning back her short hair. She wished that it was long... She had let it grow to her waist when Gregor had left the underland, but had once again shorn it close to her head a few days ago.

Once her hair was pinned down to her head, Angelina stretched the bag over her head until it fit over her hair completely.

"This is a wig cap," Angelina explained, "It will keep other people from seeing your real hair in the Overland." Luxa was still somewhat confused but it would make sense to hide her real hair. She didn't know how long those buffoons would be chasing her but she didn't want to put Gregor in danger if she didn't have to. It had been Angelina's idea to disguise her. When she and Gregor had arrived at their house the night before, Angelina had instantly bonded with Luxa. They were very similar in personality and Luxa knew that if they had come from the same world that they would have been good friends growing up.

Luxa felt the tingling of the fake hair on her cheek as Angelina lowered the brown wig onto her head. They tickled her nose and she worked hard not to sneeze.

Once it was on, Angelina turned her back towards the mirror. Luxa almost fainted in surprise when she saw how different she looked. The stranger in the mirror still had her face, but somehow it was different when framed with such a dark color. Her silver locks never cast such dark shadows onto her forehead and she hadn't realized how slender her neck looked before.

"Do you like it?" Angelina asked. Luxa took it in for a few moments before inquiring, "Could I try another? I like this one, but I am really very curious."

Angelina laughed, "Of course," and they both sank down to the floor to examine all of the possible alias' of Luxa, Queen of Regalia.

Within the next half hour Luxa tried on many looks, but finally ended up choosing the auburn wig that she had first tried on. It was a beautiful rich color, with just a hint of red and fell to where her hair used to rest, halfway down her back. Luxa also liked the gentle curl that it had- her hair had always been straight as a board and she secretly envied Stellovets' sultry locks.

She played with it, watching the different colors move in the light as Angelina got her makeup together. Then in another fifteen minutes of being poked, prodded and powdered Luxa stood in front of the mirror in amazement. It wasn't her. But it was at the same time. Angelina had given her special eye jewelry that she had called "contacts" that changed her eyes from their normal light purple to a dark green. She walked up close to the mirror marveling at how different she looked. Angelina had kept her makeup very simple- she didn't want Luxa to have to learn how to put on an entire face from scratch every morning. It wasn't practical. But she had taught her how to cover up her translucent skin with a matte and powder, and she felt confident that Luxa's long eyelashes would keep her from needing anything on them. She had placed a bit of gold eyeshadow and Luxa had loved it.

Her lips, which were very pale were brightened with a soft pink lipstick and there was just a hint of blush. All in all, Luxa passed for a very beautiful Overlander.

"Now's the fun part," Angelina said, smiling darkly.

"This has all been fun." Luxa said, "I am excited to see what will happen next."

"Now... we get to go show the boys and watch Gregor's jaw hit the floor." Angelina said.

Luxa blushed, her rosy pink cheeks flushing through her makeup. She hadn't realized that Gregor had told his friends... _everything._

Luxa pulled herself together and Angelina escorted her out of the dressing room.

The next few hours were some of Luxa's best. Larry and Angelina went out and brought back steaming boxes of flat dough covered in the most delicious things she had ever tasted. It was so nice to just relax in the safety of the apartment, knowing that there was no way that she could be found- even if it couldn't last forever.

Sylvia March 4, 2007

Sylvia gagged, tasting salt and copper. For a moment she felt weightless, her clothes flowing around her and her hair cooly brushing against her face. But the shock of reality sent her crashing back to earth. She nearly screamed, thrashing about in the blackness. She realized that she was in water, it was surrounding her, crushing her in it's dark depths.

"Sylvia! Sylvia! Stop! It's okay- I've gotcha!" Holmes' voice rang out in the darkness and for the first time she realized that there was a strong arm around her waist keeping her locked tightly against a body that offered the only bit of warmth in this deep hell.

She shivered as she tried to turn around to face him.

"Holmes?" She sobbed, "what happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd tell me that." He grunted out and shifted trying to keep them afloat. She began to kick as well, helping him tread water.

"Where are the others?" She asked, trying to keep her head up as a gentle wave swept them up and then down.

"I don't know. Hopefully they're still up there" Holmes sounded out of breath, "But I haven't heard anything since we fell."

"We fell? Did the rope slip?"

"I'm telling you, I have no idea. One minute I was fine. I could see this huge cave and the water below and the next you guys were yelling something at me. I felt the rope..." He stopped talking as another wave rolled against them, causing him to go under the water, "Ugh... the rope went slack and then I was just... falling. My helmet came off and I lost my other light."

"Why did I fall?" Sylvia mused out loud. Holmes offered a noise of confusion.

"The better question is why did a whole team of people voluntarily drop me? I mean, I know I'm not the most popular guy around but-"

"Don't be like that." She hit his chest, or what she thought was his chest, but was actually his chin, "Sorry. I don't think we dropped you. Why would I have fallen too?"

Another wave crested over them and Sylvia latched onto Holmes tightly, fearing that they would be dragged down.

"Luckily these waves means were close to a shore, so if we keep going in the direction they're headed we should reach the edge soon." Holmes said, matter-of-factly.

"Well aren't you a regular Sherlock."

"Really? Did you really?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I've been waiting to use that one for a while."

"Wow. That's just sad." He scoffed but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I might as well joke. I mean, we're in the middle of a gigantic underground ocean with no light and most of our team missing. I guess the only good part of today is that you didn't let me drown."

"I'll admit I almost did push you away when I first found you in the water. Thought you were something... fishy."

"I don't smell that bad do I?" She took an over-exaggerated sniff and felt his sides moving as he laughed.

"I should almost drown with you more often. I had no idea you had a sense of humor."

"Oh, I have one. It's just normally repressed."

"Why are you here anyway? I mean, I get that you wanted to intern with an anthropologist, but why _Rick?_" Another wave washed over them and Sylvia was glad for the extra time to think.

"I don't know. I mean, I loved his work with the indigenous tribes in South America. He's very smart for such an idiot." She didn't think Holmes would look down on making fun of his father. From what she had witnessed Holmes' wasn't one of Ricks' favorite people and she was pretty sure Holmes felt the same way about Rick. Still it was his dad.

"Well I hope we get out of here alive... it would just suck for you to be a quick side story in his documentary." She smiled, almost glad that the darkness hid her face from his.

"Hmgpphh!" Suddenly they were both dragged under by a sharp tug. She came up spluttering, surprised by the sudden submersion. Holmes followed a few seconds later, once again grabbing ahold of her waist as he gasped for air.

"What was that?" She asked, kicking desperately to stay afloat.

"I don't know. It wasn't an undercurrent? Maybe the rope dragged along the bottom?"

"It's still attached to you?" She asked,

"Well, yeah. After I pulled you above I needed all available limbs to stay afloat. I wasn't really worrying about the rope."

"Okay. Well, let's untie it now." She reached down and tried to unclip it from his belt. His hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said, " We might need it later. Let's just drag it up and tie it around my waist."

"Whatever," She said, wishing that she had thought of it earlier. The began to reel the rope back in when there was another sharp tug.

"I think it's stuck" Holmes said kicking furiously trying to pry the rope free of whatever had caught it.

"Maybe we should just untie it." Sylvia said, feeling uneasy. How many things on the bottom of an ocean would be able to keep a water drenched rope held fast?

"No- I think it's loosene-" His words were cut short as a strong jerk pulled them deep into the water. Sylvia lost her grip on the rope and felt Holmes being dragged past her in the water.

She burst out of the surface, gasping. Taking a few deep breaths she dove back down into the inky blackness. She swam down for what seemed like forever. Her arms and lungs were aching, but she begged herself to keep going, to keep looking. She kicked deeper, feeling through the watery grave around her for anything, any small bit of hope. Finally as her lungs were screaming for relief she felt cloth against her fingertips. Without thinking she grabbed a handful of what she hoped to God were Holmes' jeans.

She felt him kick and almost cried out in relief. Using his jeans as leverage she pulled herself down to his waist. They were moving though the water fast and she felt plants whipping against her arms and face. She shut her eyes tight and worked at the clasp keeping Holmes' belt hooked to the rope. The rope refused to give once, twice but finally the third time she twisted it in just the right way to unhook the stubborn device. The rope slid away and they began to rise. Holmes wasn't moving and his weight bore down on her tired arms. Her legs kicked for what she prayed was the surface. Her lungs were screaming and she wasn't sure how long her oxygen deprived brain would be able to hold out.

Finally, thankfully they broke the surface of the water. With a final heave she pulled Holmes' head above the surface, keeping it on her shoulder as she tried to shake him back to reality. She screamed his name again and again but she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. Finally she gave a hard shake and his head jerked forward as he began to cough and sputter.

"Oh" she cried in relief, "Oh thank God!" She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sylvia?"

"Yes, I'm here. You're gonna be okay." She had almost lost him and then it would only be her, all alone out in this black ocean.

"I'm so tired."

"I know. Just... Just try to stay awake. I'll kick for a while." She had seen titanic and knew that cold water and sleeping wasn't good.

She felt him lean up against her and renewed her efforts, trying to keep them both afloat.

Luxa September 14, 2007

"Luxa?" She jerked awake and realized how sweaty she was. This 'car' that Gregor had borrowed from Larry was excruciatingly hot. Gregor had said the the 'garbage bags' against all the windows would keep the sun from burning her, but Luxa wasn't completely convinced that the sun was being kept out. Yes, it was dark, but she felt like she was melting.

"We're almost there." Gregor said from the front seat. Luxa pulled back part of the crackling plastic fabric that hung between the front and back seat, keeping her safe from the sun.

"The sun is gone?" She asked, noting how dark it had gotten outside of the windows.

"Yeah. You can come up here if you want." She immediately pushed past the plastic and sat in the passenger seat. It was much cooler up here. She was sure that she had already sweat off most of the makeup that Angelina had put on her. Luckily she knew how to put it back on. She also needed to replace her wig and the fabric cap that went under it. Earlier in a fit of hot rage she had ripped the hot sweaty itchy hair from her head and felt a bit more comforted with her own locks.

"This is Virginia?" Luxa asked looking out the window. Other than a few lights here and there all she could see was countryside and trees, "Where are all of the buildings?"

"Well, New York City has really tall buildings and Virginia has short ones. You'll see up ahead. We're almost to Winchester and the farm is pretty close to there." Gregor couldn't keep the smile from his voice. No matter how nervous he was about the whole situation he was really excited to see his family again.

"Does your family know we are coming?" Luxa asked, hoping that her visit wasn't a huge surprise.

"Well... kinda. I told them that I was bringing you but I didn't say it was you."

"What does that mean?" She asked, having a sneaking suspicion that Gregor had concocted some misconstrued plan that would probably back fire.

"Well, I just thought that the less people know that you're... well_ you_, the better."

"But your family knows me. I know I look very odd but they will surely see through the disguise."

"I don't know. Angelina did a pretty good job. You don't really look like yourself anymore." Gregor had that stupid grin back on his face. He was enjoying this too much.

"Who did you tell them I was?" Luxa asked.

"I may have led them to believe you were my girlfriend."

"What!" Luxa couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Well who else would I be bringing all the way to Virginia for them to meet?" He asked, incredulously.

"I do not know the customs of your culture, but I do know that it is not a bad thing to just be friends in mine."

"Well, we don't really bring 'just friends' home for a weekend. Not here." Luxa pouted at his comment.

"Look," he continued, "I know it's going to be awkward but they won't be able to tell. They'll think you're just nervous about meeting them, just act shy and they won't bother you."

"And you do not think that your sister will see right through the act?"

"Well you've got me there. I think Lizzie will figure it out, but she is a great secret keeper. She'll know when to shut up."

"I hope you're right, Overlander." Luxa said, feeling her stomach doing flip flops in face of the prospect of pretending to be in love with Gregor. Especially when she knew it wouldn't be that hard.

Sylvia March 14, 2007

They had been floating for hours. It had been a long time since she had given up on treading water. Her whole body ached and she worked hard not to move unless absolutely necessary. She had taken off her shirt and used it to tie their hands together so they wouldn't drift away from each other and just lay back in the water, floating helplessly in the dark. Her skin tight undershirt did little to block out the chill from the water and the breeze that had kicked up. Every so often a light would catch her eye, floating up above in the darkness, but she couldn't tell if it was really there or in her imagination. Holmes still hadn't woken up. Every so often she called out to him, tugging a the binding that held them together. He was still alive, his quiet breathing lulled her with the sound of the water.

'What am I doing' she thought. The feeling of hopelessness was slowly invading her body, dragging her further down than the water ever could. If only she could fall asleep... but every time her eyes slid closed worry invaded her weak mind, pulling her back to reality, which was almost as bad as nightmares. Finally her eyes shut and stayed that way. She felt the water lapping against her ears, brushing gently at the sides of her face and let all of the worry go.

Luxa September 14, 2007

They pulled up to a small house that was very far down an unlit dirt path. Luxa was surprised when the car stopped, but saw the head lights illuminating the silhouette of the old house as Gregor turned the car off. There was a light on upstairs, but otherwise the house was still.

"That's weird..." Gregor said, gazing at the house, "The shouldn't be asleep... it's only nine..."

"Maybe they are not here." Luxa offered, hoping that it was the case. As soon as the car stopped her worry had reforged like a hot blade in her belly. Gregor looked over at her and she saw the worry in his eyes as well.

"No offense but you need to redo you're makeup."

"Yes, I know." She said and pulled out the pink bag Angelina had given her full of the Overland makeup, "Where shall I go? I need a mirror."

"Here," he said and pulled down a flap that she hadn't noticed earlier. On the back was exactly what she needed.

"What is this?" She asked, moving the flap back and forth, catching glimpses of herself.

"It's a sun visor. For when you're driving into the sun."

"You can drive into the sun! I thought it was very far away."

He laughed, "No I mean when you're facing the sun. It's too bright to look at directly even for Overlanders. So this helps block it out."

"Oh..." She said, pulling out the powder from the bag along with the biggest brush, "So if you are using this how will you know which direction to drive in?"

"Ha, you can still see. The sun is high in the sky so it blocks out the light from above."

"That is rather smart, is it not? Only blocking out half of your vision." She dabbed the brush int the dark powder and shook it as Angelina had showed her. Powder rained down all over her pants. She huffed in frustration and took out her anger applying the makeup quickly to her face, puffs popping from the brush because of her speed.

She caught Gregor eyeing her, "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, "You're the same."

"The same as what?" She asked, puffing more makeup onto her face, instantly obtaining the sun kissed skin of the Overlanders.

"The same as before. You're the same Luxa."

"And you are the same as well." Luxa said, smirking, "Clumsy and awkward as always."

"Hey! It's a compliment you know."

"Mine was as well." She smirked again, adjusting the powder that layered on her nose. It was too dark.

"Good to know that my best attributes are 'clumsy and awkward'." He leaned the seat back and watched as she pulled out the rouge.

"Oh, they're not the best, but I would say that they are a part of you that makes you... likeable."

"Likeable..." He said. If anyone was being awkward it was her.

"I will arrange my words,"She sat still for a moment, contemplating. "When I was young I was told that a warrior was coming to save us all. I imagined a rigid fighter with huge muscles and an even bigger ego. But we got you." She placed the pink gently on her cheeks, not wanting to overdo it.

"Thanks," He answered, sarcastically.

"Gregor, you have misunderstood me. I would not have traded our young, awkward warrior for anything in the world. I don't believe that it was your fighting skills that made you the warrior, but your ability to live passionately."

"Woah... you've been hanging out with Vikus, haven't you? You sound just like him."

"He would be glad to hear it." He smile didn't match her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said... I mean..."

"No Gregor. When Vikus was alive he taught me to love first and fight last. To know that I have retained some of his training is a blessing indeed."

Gregor felt his heart tighten. He had known that the old man was gone, why else would Luxa's only safe haven be a world that she had never been to? But it still stung.

Luxa had moved on to fixing the colorful powder on her eyes, blinking furiously to clear away the tears she didn't want to spill.

"How is Howard doing?" Gregor said, his curiosity taking over.

Luxa smiled again, her heart lifting, "He is well. A head doctor in the fount. And with a wife who has a baby on the way."

"Really! That's great!" He was relieved to hear that someone had a happy ending.

"She is very sweet. I believe you would get along." Luxa pulled out the wig cap and began to stuff her shaggy hair up underneath it.

"Ripred is doing well also. The rats decided to vote on a council of seven that takes care of affairs and Ripred is one of the seven. I would say that this feeds his ego enough to keep him out of most trouble." Gregor grinned.

"And there's been no more war?"

"Well, the gnawers had a few skirmishes with the cutters recently, but they retreated when we came to the gnawers aid. Two large armies are not worth fighting I suppose."

"Well that's good at least. Do the rats control their land now?"

"The council of seven and I decided to leave their land alone. It is better to not aggravate them if at all possible."

"I guess you have changed."

"Well learning to be queen and actually _being_ queen are two very separate things. I think I've become a better listener, even if I do not always act on what I have heard."

"I'm glad that you could come and visit," Gregor sighed, "I've been wondering for years what happened..."

She looked over at him, "Why did you not come? You lived in New York."

"I wanted to... I just... I didn't know if I came back if I would have been able to leave again."

"I don't know if our people would have let you leave. Do you know they have made a holiday for you?"

"What!" He was truly baffled, the overlanders had always seemed somewhat distant and distrusting towards him, even after he had been down there for a very long time. The fact that at least some out of the royal circle liked him definitely warmed his insides.

"They do! Every year they gather and tell stories of Gregor the Overlander and everyone eats sandwiches and dances the dance of the Overland."

"You mean the Hokey Pokey."

"Yes. They have renamed it, but it has kept it's essence."

"Well that's... kinda weird. But I'm honored."

"You should come down. If I can be disguised as an Overlander I'm sure Angelina can make you look like and Underlander. Just for the Celebration of the Warriors victory."

"I don't know... maybe. Only _if _you'll tell me why you're up here. You slept most of the way here and I'm dying to know."

"Okay, but you can't tell the rest of your family. The less people that know the better."

"Know about what?" He asked.

"GREGOR!" There was a loud bang as someone ran straight into the side of the car. A muffled "oww" could be heard as a perky ten year old stood up from where she had fallen.

"Are you okay?" He called through the glass. Her curls bounced as she nodded vigorously.

"Ready?" Gregor turned to Luxa who was staring at his sister in awe.

"She's grown..."

"Remember- They think you're my girlfriend, so you don't know them yet."

"Right." She said as they climbed out of the car. Boots' arms were immediately around Gregor's waist.

"Hey!" He said, squeezing her back, "I've missed you!"

"Me too!" Luxa stood at the front of the car watching them reunite. Suddenly Boots let go of Gregor and launched herself at the unsuspecting girl.

"Hey, I'm Maggie. But everyone around here calls me Boots. Don't ask why- it's kinda stupid, but I'm stuck with it." She held out her hand and Gregor noticed that she had painted each one of her nails a different color. Luxa took it and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Boots. I'm..." she stopped and stiffened as she realized that Gregor hadn't told her the name she was to go by. His eyes were wide in shock and she blurted out the first name that came into her head.

"Coco! I'm Coco."

"Coco?" Boots turned to Gregor, "Mom said you were bringing home Jessica."

"Her name _is _Jessica, goofball. Just like yours is Margret. I just... call her... Coco..." he finished awkwardly, but Boots seemed to buy it.

"That's cool. Do you like hot chocolate?" Boots asked and Luxa shot Gregor a look. He nodded behind the little girls back and Luxa smiled, "Hot Chocolate is something I enjoy."

"Psh. You talk weird. Where'd you find her? The British Embassy?" Boots said as she skipped back towards the house.

"Coco?" Gregor asked as he walked with Luxa.

"It's an overland name. The last overlander that fell before your family was named Coco!"

"And how long ago was that?" He asked as he pulled the door open for her.

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as the lights came on in the house and twenty people jumped out from where they were hiding yelling, "SUPRISE!"

Sylvia March 15, 2007

The water moved through her hair, tangling and pulling at it gently. It felt nice, and for a moment she didn't remember where she was. She knew that she had been asleep for a very long time. Then as a wave picked them up and settled she came back to the nightmare that was before her. She opened her eyes and regretted it. Her pupils burned with a combination of salt water and blinding light. Slowly she opened her eyes to slits, letting them adjust to the new light after so long in the dark. It took a while but finally she was comfortable enough to have them open all the way. She was amazed by what she could see. They seem to have drifted into a lower part of the cave for the ceiling was much closer than it would have been out in the open. Reflections of the water danced lazily along the stalagmites in patterns of glowing blue. She was mesmerized by the beauty of it, but finally her sluggish brain began to process what she was actually seeing. If there was light she needed to find the source. She looked around, but there seemed to be nothing above or near them. That meant that the light had to be coming from the water. She turned, careful not to upset Holmes in the process and ducked her face under the water. Opening her eyes she could make out blurry glowing spheres that seemed to decorate the water underneath her like stars. She noticed one was very close and reached out in the water to touch it. It moved away from the current of her hand. She had never seen creatures of such beauty. As she came up for air she noticed that the light was getting stronger. She turned again and ducked underwater to see that the glowing bubbles had grown closer still. They seemed to pulse as they drew nearer. She reached out again, slowly and this time made contact with one nearest to her. Her hand didn't even cover half of the large blue glowing dome and she pulled away, instantly feeling the slime that covered it. Just then the creature seemed to shrink and grow, pushing itself close enough to her that she realized exactly what it was. She came out of the water screaming.

"HOLMES!"

She felt him thrash out of his sleep, partially pulling her underwater as he floundered around.

"Stop fighting! Calm down!" He yelled and they both floated back to the surface. His eyes were shut tight against the light.

"No no no no no no no no!" She couldn't get the words out, her panic growing as she realized exactly what was about to happen to them.

"Sylvia, what is it? What's happened."

"We're gonna die! Holmes, I'm not ready to die! I can't yet! I'm not ready."

"SYLVIA! SHUT UP!" His outburst startled her into silence, "what happened?"

Maybe it was because he was so calm in such a horrible situation, or maybe it was because the situation was so horrible, she didn't know which, but his words sent her into tears. Through sobs she choked out, "I was looking for the light and I reached down and touched it. We're going to die!"

He turned to look down into the water and when he came back up his eyes reflected her panic.

"Are those jellyfish?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the salt water.

"Okay, look at me. Look at me, Sylvia." Holmes was instantly calm again, the fear in his eyes pushed down as he realized that he was the only one keeping her from freaking out.

A jellyfish broke the surface of the water a good ten feet away, instantly lighting up the tunnel. The top was easily four feet across and it sunk slowly back into the water.

Sylvia looked at Holmes and he said, "We're not going to die. Did you see how big that was?" She nodded again, her throat closed in panic, "Those things are huge. So all we have to do is float here. We'll switch off keeping watch. If one gets close enough we'll just ride on it's back, okay?" He seemed so sure of himself that for a moment Sylvia believed that his plan might work.

Looking down she saw a jelly fish bobbing closer and closer to them. She felt another whimper building in her throat at the thought of those tentacles brushing innocently along her legs, injecting her with the poison that would feel like fire in her nerves.

"Sylvia... don't panic. It's okay. The tops don't shock you."

"I know..." She whined, feeling like a little girl. She was past the point of feeling embarrassed for the way she was acting. At this point she was thankful that she could form coherent thoughts, although she felt the ability to do so slipping further and further away as the jelly fish loomed closer.

"No God, No" She could hear herself. She knew how stupid she sounded, but she couldn't stop. Her mind reeled back to the time when she was six and her father had taken her family to the beach. Her mother was very sick and had stayed in the shade while she and her father had splashed in the water. She had just mastered swimming and was showing off a little further from shore when she felt the sharp lightning sting pierce her skin. She still remembered the feeling shooting up her leg. She would never forget what it was like for her scream to be covered by the crashing waves.

She felt herself being lifted up by the being below her, and Holmes involuntarily clutched her tighter in his arms. They were out of the water for a few moments. Gasping in surprise at the chilly wind whipping past their bodies. She clung to Holmes in desperation, grappling against his dripping skin for some support. Then, with a quiet sloshing sound they were carried gently back into the waves.

"You see? It's not that bad? We can keep doing this until they move on."

She felt her breathing begin to return to normal. She allowed herself to be pulled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beating steadily against his ribs soothed her.

Suddenly he let out a snort, "Have you ever seen Finding Nemo?"

"Excuse me?" She raised her head, and in the dim light from the jellyfish she could make out the mirth in his eyes.

"Finding Nemo? It's a movie?" She shook her head.

"Well, it's really for children. But there's a part when these fish are swimming and they have to dodge the jellyfish." He emitted something that almost sounded like a giggle.

"There's this really stupid fish..." He chuckled, "She has this song, 'Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming" At this point they both cracked up laughing.

They were laughing so hard that for a moment Sylvia thought the human voices were just echoes of their own, but as they quieted down she realized that there was someone else out in the abyss, calling to them.

"Hello?" The voice ricocheted against the wall, making it's origin impossible to find.

"Hello?" She called, instantly silencing Holmes, "Where are you?"

"What are you-" Holmes began, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Hold fast. We will pull you up." She looked up and could see the figure of something flying above her.

"Please hurry!" Holmes called.

As the figure drew closer she felt them being pushed up once again by a rising behemoth beneath them. They were above the water reaching up towards the flying object above when Sylvia felt her knees slip from under her on the slick surface of the jellyfish body.

Holmes cried out as he reached for her, and slipped too. They crashed into the surface, sinking quickly. Her foot connected with the slippery strands of the tentacles beneath and she screamed as pure agony wracked her body. She felt Holmes flailing as well, knowing that he was caught in the sharp electrical pull of the silent monster. Poison shot up her trashing legs and she screamed under the water, past all logical thought.

She felt deep claws dig into her shoulder, pulling her back towards the surface.

She didn't know when her screams stopped and the ringing blackness began.

**FINALLY! THANK GOD, YES! This chapter took me far too long to write, but it is a long one...**

**Please review and take out any fury you have at me. If it is a flame my only request is that you use correct grammar and basic logic. If it's a positive review I would enjoy proper grammar too, but I'm not going to be ripping you to shreds like I would a flame-thrower.**

**So I've got EVERYTHING planned out now. I've got dates on everything and I am hoping that this will help you and I not to get too confused.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Lee**

**ALSO: I will be hosting a contest very soon so keep in touch!**


	5. Chapter 4: Waking up in a new world

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I didn't write TUC. I wrote this gibberish. A few characters are mine. Most are hers. **

**A/N: Please don't hate me for taking so long to update. This has been a really rough few months. Lot's of death, lots of moving, lots of depression and lots and lots of Doctor Who.**

Luxa September 14, 2007

"Gregor! I've heard you've been making name for yourself up in the big city!"

"I wouldn't say that. I've just been doing odd jobs." Gregor smiled and excused himself from the conversation. Luxa was backed up into a corner again surrounded by more of his friends who needed confirmation that he had actually found a girlfriend. As he made his way over to her he was surprised to see that she was actually holding up against the barrage of questions fairly well.

"So how did you two meet?" Daryl asked her just as Gregor reached their group.

"We met a long time ago... and were reunited when Gregor moved back..."

Daryl realized that Gregor was looming over his shoulder and promptly squeezed him into their little circle, "The man of the hour! So what's the big city like?"

"It's good," Gregor said feeling a bit embarrassed to be the center of attention. His time as the celebrity warrior had not improved his adversity to being in the spotlight.

"Don't leave us hanging! It's gotta be more than good! What's new?" Chelle asked, pushing in closer to hear his answer.

"What is this? Twenty questions? Give the man a break!" Thankfully Coach Ryan knew exactly when to step in. He dispersed the group and handed Gregor and Luxa a drink. Sniffing it Gregor realized that it was Lizzie's infamous pink lemonade sprite and downed about half of it. Answering questions was hard. He looked over to see Luxa tentatively sipping at the fizzy drink, her lipstick leaving smudges around the clear rim.

"So how have you been?" Gregor asked his mentor. The man smiled, "As well as ever. I suppose you've heard about the baby?"

"Oh, right! Congratulations!" Luxa moved closer to him and slightly tapped thier feet together. "Oh! I completely forgot," Gregor stammered, "This is...uh Jessica. Jess, this is Coach Ryan."

"You work as a trainer?" Luxa asked.

"Yes, at the high school, although Gregor never played for me there. I'm his personal trainer."

"What sport did you play?" Luxa asked and Gregor felt his face catch fire. He knew it would come out eventually.

"You didn't tell her? It is not something to be embarrassed about." Coach Ryan was constantly berating him about his shy nature, "He's an excellent swordsman. He's competed in many national kendo competitions."

"He _is?_" Gregor could hear that Luxa was trying to sound surprised, but he recognized the sarcasm behind it.

"Well I'm sure he'll tell you about it later. I see that the pack of wolves is hungry to get their teeth back into you two so I'll catch up with you later." Gregor shook his hand and watched as he melted back into the crowd.

"So you have taken up another sword?" Luxa asked innocently. He shot her a look. It was at that moment that Gregor's mom decided to stand up in one of the chairs and call for silence. Gregor felt dread and embarrassment already curling through his stomach as she began to talk.

"We want to thank you all for coming out and surprising Gregor and Jessica tonight. I know that we've all been dying to see Gregor again, and it's not often that we've seen him with a girlfriend." There was some appreciative laughter at this and Gregor could feel himself sinking further and further into despair. What was she doing? She continued, "We'll be wrapping up the evening soon, but we hope to see all of you back here in a couple of weeks for the apple festival!" His mother was truly in her element. It seemed that moving to Virginia had been the perfect interlude to her PTA soccer mom phase and she had never gotten out of it. Gregor tuned her out as she went into announcements mode- years of listening to her address the crowd had pulled the novelty from seeing his mother in charge. His eyes wandered over to where Boots was slinking through the crowd. As she moved he realized that she was carrying something wrapped up in the hem of her skirt. She shimmied around guests, cradling her bundle with great difficulty. Just as she reached the edge of the crowd her foot caught on the edge of the coffee table and she went sprawling sending about two dozen cookies flying.

Gregor stifled a laugh just as Luxa elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him. He looked to her and then felt the eyes of everyone in the room tuned to him. He looked up to where his mother was standing, looking expectantly at him.

"Uhh..." He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, making him feel like he was back in school again and hadn't heard the teacher's question.

"Come on, lover boy!" He heard from the crowd. He felt his whole body turn scarlet. He looked to Luxa, whose face was serious, although he could see a glimmer of a smile in her eyes.

"We'll do it." Luxa said, turning back to the expectant crowd. Gregor let out a breath that he hadn't know he was holding, wondering what strange thing he had just been signed on for. With his mother planning it there was no way to know if his ego would come out of it unscathed.

Sylvia March 18, 2007

When she first came to the realization that she was indeed awake she had a hard time remembering where it was that she had laid down to sleep. She peeled apart her heavy eyelids and tried to take inventory of her body. She felt dense, like she was sinking into the warm sheets below her. She tried wiggling her toes, but there was too much effort involved.

There was a sound at the door and someone walked past. She tried to call out to them, but no sound came from her throat. Sylvia tried again and this time her voice carried, although almost inaudible. Still no one came.

She tried to roll over, her back was killing her, but found that she was too weak. WIthout anything else to do she simply closed her eyes once more, drifting back down into deep sleep.

The next time she awoke, it was to a noise. Her eyelids sprung open. To her right were a man and a woman discussing in hushed voices. She tried to speak again, but could only manage a moan. The man turned to her and that's when she noticed how strange they looked. She jerked away from him, but didn't have the energy to do much. He calmed her with words that she couldn't quite understand from the buzzing in her head. She could tell that he meant her no harm, although she could not figure out how she had ended up in such a strange place to begin with.

She made another sound, and then huffed in frustration as she realized that she hadn't made much sense. He was still talking to her and as she lay still, the buzzing in her ears subsided a bit and she found that she could focus on his words.

"The anti venom should still be clearing out your body. You need to try and rest."

She felt herself nod, and although she had a million and two questions she decided to take his advice. There was no way she was getting anything done with her brain so fuzzy. There was a moment when she felt a sense of fear, but it was gone quickly. There was no use in being afraid, she was too weak to fight for herself. And if she couldn't fight all she could do was trust.

Luxa Sept 15, 2007

She had slept better that night than she had in weeks. There was something so comforting about being with Gregor and his family. Even in such a new and strange place it felt like coming home.

Luxa rolled over and sucked in a deep breath. The Overland smelled so different from the Underland. She didn't know what time it was, but she could tell that she had slept for a long while. She pulled back the curtains tentatively and instinctually backed away. It was far to bright and she felt the heat of the sun even inside the dark room. There was a small bathroom that joined her room to Gregor's. His door was still shut and she didn't want to wake him. She turned the knob on the sink and cool water gushed out. She still marveled at the Overlanders' miraculous water system and how each room could have a sink put in if they so desired. In the Underland the water system had to flow in a certain way all the way down the palace or it would not empty into the waterway correctly. Here in the Overland they simply had to put in more 'pipes' as Gregor had explained and the water would go where ever the wanted it to.

After washing her face and hands she went back in her room to find something to wear. Angelina had packed many things from the costume store, and Luxa felt certain that they would all fit. Angelina hadn't picked anything in the wrong size for her yet. She pulled on a dark green long sleeve shirt and brown pants. She went into the bathroom and applied her 'face' and then set the wig into place.

For a few minutes Luxa just stared at herself, feeling the weight of the last few weeks finally hit her. Her eyes began to sting and she quickly blinked the tears away. She wouldn't allow herself to cry- it just wouldn't happen. She was the queen for God's sake! Still she felt a twinge of longing for her home so many miles below them.

Gregor knocked gently on the door. "Come in" she said. He stumbled in, his hair in disarray and his eyes still glassy from sleep.

"Hey," he said and she laughed. "What?" he blinked sleepily at her before turning to the sink to splash cold water on his face.

"You are not a friend of the morning?"

"Ha- nope. Not me." He said, "Unfortunately that doesn't mean that I don't have to get up early." He yawned loudly, "Wanna go get breakfast?"

She nodded and handed him a comb. He grinned, ran it through his hair a couple of times and followed her out through her room.

Sylvia March 18, 2007

When Sylvia opened her eyes again the man was gone, but the woman sat near her, reading from a long scroll. For a few moments she studied the girl, wondering how someone could get so pale. Her deep purple eyes scanned back and forth as she read, and a lock of her long hair fell into her face. She brushed it away and Sylvia noticed for the first time that perched on her head was a crown. Not an extremely fancy one, more like a small tiara, but it was definitely a crown.

So in the last few days she had fallen hundreds of feet into an underground ocean and not died,been attacked by mutant jellyfish and was now sitting in a room with a pale, violet eyed queen. It felt more like something out of a fairy tale than anything else. Pretty soon there might be white rabbits or card guards coming in the door.

At that moment someone did come in the door, which in turn made Sylvia jump, as she was expecting the Mad Hatter. It was only the man from before but his face lit up this time, "You are awake" he stated. The queen turned to her and smiled as well.

"You should have said something. Please forgive my rudeness, I was caught up in the harvest review."

"I didn't... want to... disturb you." Sylvia fought out. It seemed as though her tongue was in the control of something other than her brain and it took real effort to force her words.

A corner of the girls mouth came up in a half smile and she chuckled, "Believe me, there are many things I would rather be doing than reading this."

The man came closer, "May I check your pulse?" He asked. She allowed him to hold her wrist and he scribbled something down on a clipboard that almost looked like it was fashioned from bone. He went on to check her eyes and ears, and listened to her chest with a device that she assumed was a stethoscope, but looked nothing like it.

"Do you think you could eat?" He asked and she nodded, realizing how hungry she really was, "I will return." The queen smiled at him and turned her attention back to Sylvia.

"We found a card in your pocket. Your name is Sylvia?" She nodded again as the girl took her wallet out of a drawer at the side table.

"I'm sorry to say that it was very damaged by the water"

"That's okay." She took it and flipped it open. Inside her business cards, money and receipts were basically ruined, but her drivers license was still intact.

"My name is Luxa. Tell me, how did you come to be in the water?"

"We were exploring... and we were lowering- Holmes!" She jerked upward, for the first time her memory jolting back into her fully, "Is Holmes alright?"

"Is that the man that was traveling with you?" Sylvia nodded, clutching to the queen's arm. She didn't know if it was appropriate to clutch at a queen, but at this point she was so desperate she didn't care.

"He's going to be fine. He's resting now. In the room next to this one." Luxa nodded in the direction of the wall to the left, "You should not excite yourself so. The toxins of the dancers have not yet been purged from your blood. You still carry the electricity in your veins." She lowered Sylvia back down into her pillows.

"And the others? Are they okay too?" Sylvia's memory was still foggy, maybe it was the toxin Luxa had talked about but for some reason she couldn't remember why she and Holmes had been separated from the group. What had happened again?

"There were others? In the water?" Luxa's voice was filled with anxiety.

"No... in the tunnel above. There was something..." Sylvia closed her eyes and heard the queen shift and make her way to the hall. From her bed Sylvia could hear the hushed conversation between Luxa and another violet eyed man, dressed in armor. Must have been a guard. One of his legs was missing and he wore a replica made of something the Sylvia couldn't identify. It looked like stone, but that would have been impossible to walk with.

"She said there were others. In the tunnel above the waterway. Have them check them again and more thoroughly. If they've gotten lost we don't want them falling into the dead lands." The man nodded and dashed out, incredibly agile for someone lugging around a stone leg.

Luxa turned, "They will find them. My captain of the guard will personally see to it."

Sylvia just smiled, as confused as ever, "Where in the world are we?"

"You are in the city of Regalia." Luxa said, returning to her chair, "Welcome". The corner of her mouth tilted up again.

"Regalia? Oh... Of COURSE! Then you're not all dead!?" Sylvia was sitting up again and felt like crowing. Never before had she been this close to something... so... so groundbreaking!

"No we are not dead. Do you know of our city?" There was an apprehensive tone to Luxa's voice, although her face gave nothing away.

"Know of it? I've studied it. There's a beautiful cave depicting your leader's plans for this great kingdom in our land... up above."

Luxa sat in bewilderment, "Do you mean Bartholemew-"

"Of Sandwich, yes. We found his plans carved into a cave wall telling us about where to look and what we would find. We thought that your people would have died off in the six hundred years, but look at you! Queen and everything!"

Luxa pushed the tiara further back onto her head, "Why were you looking for us."

"Well to study your civilization of course. Mind you, we had no idea there would be anything alive in the city, but we thought that it would be a sort of time capsule into British History! Just think of it- a town ready for the likes of Shakespear or Queen Victoria stored neatly beneath the world, ready to be observed. It's beautiful."

Sylvia realized that she had been talking very quickly. Luxa's eyes were wide.

"Observation? What would you do with such observations?"

"Rick... he's our leader, is making a documentary. He's an anthropologist, so he studies human cultures and emotions and history and makes sense of the past. Oh man... Rick. I can't believe he's not here to see this." She looked around the room, realizing for the first time that there were carvings everywhere. On the lantern holder, around the top rim of the wall, on the tables and chairs, even on the small cup of water on the table next to her bed. "He would freak out."

"But this is not the past anymore. I highly doubt he would find much here about Shakespeare or Sandwich. We have adapted in the six hundred years." Luxa's back was completely stiff and she watched Sylvia like a hawk. Of course, as it turns out, Sylvia didn't notice as she was still gazing around the beautifully carved room.

"Oh are you kidding me? He's going to have a field day with this place. Just think- Once we tell people about this place... we'll be famous!"

"No!" Luxa stood up, her eyes flashing. Sylvia flinched back, suddenly aware of the queens anger.

"I will not allow this to happen. He will not tell the Overland of our existence!" Luxa's face was too close for comfort.

"But... you've missed so much... everyone up there... they don't even know that you're down here..."

"It is best that way. Do you not see. Can you not understand. Your people greatly outnumber mine. So do your germs. And your weapons. If you bring them here my people will be exterminated."

Sylvia was quiet.

"We will house you. We will teach you our ways. We will keep you safe, but we will not allow your or your friends to kill us with your... exploration."

"I didn't mean... I meant... but we didn't want to-"

"I understand that you did not expect us to be alive, but let me tell you this. Now that you know, you must not tell. If your... _Rick_ cannot control himself from telling... he will not be allowed to leave. The same goes for you."

Sylvia's heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Please... I'm sorry..."

The queen was already storming out, her ears deaf to Sylvia's pleas.

**Well... that's another one. I don't know if anyone is still reading this... probably not. I'm an awful procrastinator and recently I've been completely devoid of inspiration. Evil school. Evil job. Evil feelings.**

**I do want to thank one reviewer. You send me anonymous messages every week asking me to update. I would have never done more if you hadn't encouraged me. You are beautiful and wonderful and fantastic and this chapter is all yours. **


	6. Chapter 5: Beauty and Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But if I did I would probably still write fan fiction for it. Just because.**

Luxa Sept 15, 2007

Luxa waited at the top of the hill while Gregor ran down to the barn to get her a hat. If they were going exploring she would definitely need something more than a bit of sunscreen.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Gregor felt his stomach clench. He knew that voice, and that tone. Lizzie knew.

He turned, the guilt evident on his face. She jumped down from the barn loft where she had been reading, "Uh... can it wait?" He continued searching for the large floppy hat in a pile of old clothes that they used for odd jobs.

"Not really. I know you're all excited to go mack up with Luxa but-"

"That's not how it is, Liz and you know it!" He turned to her, angrily.

She didn't back down, "Oh so you think that covering up her skin and hair would make her a different person? Gregor- do you think we're idiots?"

"No. I knew you would know. But... I can't explain it."

"Try" Her voice was steely.

He turned back to the pile, but she grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"Try, Gregor. Or I'm telling Mom."

He huffed. Maybe all of this would be easier if the rest of the family knew. But then again... maybe his mom would have a complete melt down and force Luxa out. She had built a fantasy life here where there was no war, no death and above all else- No Underland.

"Okay, geez." He paused trying to figure out exactly what to say, "Look, she showed up at my apartment. I don't know why yet. There's something wrong, though and she feels like she can't go back."

"So is she just not a queen anymore? You know as well as I that there's no way she would give everything up without a fight."

"I. don't. know. Every time we try to talk we get interrupted, or she shuts down. There's something she's not telling me, and I'm going to respect that. I wish you would learn to do the same." He reached down into the pile and finally snagged the hat, turning to the door.

Luxa was standing right there.

"How long have you been there?" Lizzie asked bashfully.

"Long enough," Luxa sighed, "I am sorry for the deception, but there are men following us and we thought it best that the fewer people privy to my identity the better."

"What men? What are you talking about?" Lizzie's voice sounded much younger than she was.

"I do not really understand all of it myself. A few months ago Overland men and women came to Regalia to film a... doc-umenta-ry." She stumbled over the strange word, "We did not allow them to leave, and it eventually turned into a mutiny. Many things happened in such a short amount of time, but what I need you to know is that I have not given up on Regalia. I will return, but only when Nerissa sends word that it is safe. Until that time it is not only my life that is in peril, but all of Regalia's." They both stared at her.

"Why didn't you go to the Fount" Gregor asked, feeling the weight of all of his questions compel him to ask.

Luxa looked uncomfortable, "I would not have been safe there either. I am sorry to be a burden to you and your family."

"What the hell are you talking about? Burden?" Gregor walked over to her and looked her square in the eyes. It was strange to be talking to Luxa and to see brown instead of purple, but there were no contacts that could mask the fire that was held within, "Luxa- without you I would have been dead seven years ago. So you can stay as long as you need to."

She smiled as he plopped the floppy hat on her head. They left the barn, but not before Gregor glanced back and mouthed to Lizzie 'we'll talk later'.

He was going to have to think of a way to break it to his mom. Luxa's disguise was unraveling faster than he had expected.

Sylvia March 19, 2007

Sylvia was bored. The queen hadn't been by all day, and the kind doctor that she now knew was named 'Howard' (of all things) didn't have any new news for her. On top of it all Holmes was still unconscious, and she was itching to talk to him.

If they were going to ever get back home, she needed him.

She had slept fitfully all night, dreaming of jellyfish that drifted out of the carvings in the walls, and Luxa ordering them to drag her into the dungeon. She didn't even know if this place had a dungeon, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out. She hadn't seen any soldiers today, and hoped that she wasn't going to be arrested as soon as she was strong enough to get out of bed.

She was worried that her stupid comment to Luxa had ruined whatever chance they had of finding out about the civilization. What had she been thinking? Of course a detailed expose would not have seemed appealing to the people who had been hidden away for hundreds of years. And there she had been, blabbing her plans to the queen of the whole place.

And then on top of that was the whole team going missing. As much as she disliked most of them, they were still people and didn't deserve to die in a dark hole with nothing to show for it.

She shut her eyes and fell back into her pillows. There was too much to think about, and nothing she could do about any of it.

Luxa Sept 15, 2007

They walked up the steep hill, slipping briefly on the rocks near the top, and finally made it- clutching to one another for balance. Gregor pulled Luxa up the final length and spread his arms out wide, "What do you think?"

Luxa stared in awe of the beauty around her. Only moments ago she had been about to ask to turn around. She was wearing long sleeves, a large hat, sunglasses and pants and compared to her normal loose gowns she felt trapped and sweaty, especially with the sun beating down on her. Now, feeling as though she was flying with her feet on the ground, she was thankful that she had not.

It was as if she could see the whole Overland from up here. There were fields for miles and miles, dotted with trees. Gregor had explained that many of the farms around here only produced apples, and she could now see the patchwork that he described. There were fields of the brightest green to the deepest yellows. Some were bare, some overgrown but most held the large trees covered in nearly ripe apples.

"So...?" Gregor had a nasty habit of leaving his questions unfinished, although Luxa knew him well enough to finish them.

"I cannot even describe this. If the fields around Regalia had a view like this I should think that I would not mind visiting them."

Gregor laughed, "Yes you would." She smirked, he was right, of course. Her duties would always be a thorn in her side, even if she secretly had no idea what she would do if she didn't have them.

She suddenly felt very small. Her sadness must have shown on her face because Gregor asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit homesick."

"Luxa..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you." Gregor decided to drop it- she would tell him when she was ready.

"What do you want to know?" They made their way over to a patch of grass under a large tree.

"Well... you moved here. What was that like?"

He thought for a moment. "It's been good. Hard, well... harder than I expected. My Mom got a job here that paid really well so my dad didn't have to go back to work. He started homeschooling us and then some other people wanted in on the gig. So we had like... ten kids coming to our house everyday for school."

Gregor turned to Luxa and saw the confusion in her face, "In this country we're required to go to school till we're eighteen, but if a parent wants to they can stay home and teach the kids themselves. My dad did that... still does actually." Luxa nodded. There were so many strange words that she probably would never understand, but she was glad that Gregor was a patient tutor. She would be lost without him.

"So I stayed in homeschool till I was 16 and then I decided that I wanted to go to public school to run track. But it just wasn't the same. I had to wear different clothes and there were too many questions. So I stopped doing track. That's when I met Coach Ryan. He said that I should try kendo and I really liked it."

"Kendo... is the sword fighting."

"Yes, but it's not really with swords. We use... they're like large wooden sticks called shinai. And there are different rules. It's not just fighting... there's a lot of strategy involved."

"There is much strategy involved in our fights, Gregor, but we normally don't involve twelve years olds in battle meetings." He rolled his eyes, not knowing how to explain it.

"So tell me Luxa? How is being a queen?"

"It is... interesting. Very different than what I had expected."

"Harder?" She nodded.

"It is definitely not as boring as I thought it to be. I was always leaving Regalia in search of adventure, when in all honesty I should have been learning all that I could about how the city worked."

"Oh so our adventures were a waste of time?"

"No... I just feel that if I had listened to Vikus more, then maybe my first few years as a ruler would have gone smoother. Maybe... maybe I wouldn't be here now."

"Look" Gregor said, leaning in, "I don't know what happened, and maybe I'm not supposed to. But I do know that you're too good of a queen to be doubting yourself. You're doing what you have to do... and if that means taking a few months of vacation in the Overland- then so be it. Just enjoy it." He leaned back and finished, "Besides- you're gonna have a whole load of ass kicking and diplomatic takeover when you get back."

She laughed, but Gregor could see that the tension had not left her shoulders.

They sat there for a few minutes, smelling the crisp autumn breeze wafting through the nearly ripe apples.

"So... what happens now?" Luxa asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Gregor looked over to where she leaned against the tree. He sat up again and moved into her eye line. It was only then that he realized she had tears running down her face.

"Hey... Hey, Luxa." He pulled her into a hug, not really knowing what to do, "Why so out of character, huh?" She just shrugged, trying desperately to stop crying.

"It's nothing. I am sorry." She choked out.

"Well it's obviously not 'nothing'. So stop trying to be brave and just tell me!"

She pulled back from him and got rid of the last of her tears. She pulled the sunglasses back over her eyes, and stared back out into the fields.

"I am just worried about everything, and happy to be here and confused because I should not be happy about abandoning Regalia and I just wish that they had never come down to find us!" Her words tumbled out of her so quickly that Gregor had a hard time keeping up.

Sylvia March 20, 2007

"I'm so glad you're alive!" She held tightly to Holmes' neck as he tried to pry away from her. "I won't be for long...if you don't... let go." She backed up blushing. She was still a bit shaky on her feet, but felt a lot better after the anti toxin had taken effect. Howard had allowed her to visit Holmes, but had said that she couldn't stay long. Something about rest and stress and excitement. Whatever- she was just thankful that Holmes had finally opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"We're in Regalia."

"Regalia?"

"Regalia."

"...Regalia..." Something seemed to click and he sat straight up, "Regalia!?"

"I know! Can you believe they're still alive!?" He shook his head in awe.

"How? I mean... this was supposed to be a lost civilization. There has been no indication that they existed before this.. and now... How many of them are here?"

"I have no idea, but they have an army and a queen and this is a hospital and there have been a ton of people walking past the door. They seem to be pretty well off."

"An army?" His voice seemed apprehensive, "This is so much more than I was expecting."

"Yeah... Rick is going to flip his stuffing when he gets here."

"What? My dad's not here?" There was a note of alarm in his voice.

"They're still looking." She lowered her voice, "The queen is not too happy about us being here."

"Well I should think not. We are a huge threat to their safety." He reached up and rubbed the scraggly stubble that had grown while he was asleep, "Has she said how she's going to handle this?"

Sylvia felt the nervousness bubbling in her stomach like acid, " She got angry with me when I explained what we were doing down here. She said that if we don't cooperate then we'll have to stay."

"Well... let's give them the benefit of the doubt. If they haven't killed us by now we should be okay. I mean- they could have just left us to the jellyfish."

She nodded, but still felt uneasy. "I know that you and I wouldn't talk about what's down here, but Rick..."

"Shhh!" He looked toward the door, "Let's speak of this when we're well and can go somewhere very private. Rick is Rick and when they find him we'll have to get some sense into his head."

Sylvia nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be that simple. The knot that had been growing in her stomach since she woke up constricted, threatening to implode. She just hoped that if... no, _when _they found the rest of the crew that a bit of diplomacy would be upheld.

**A/N: Ugh. I hate school. I feel like Christmas break just started, but I've literally worked every week day since we got out ALL DAY so it doesn't feel like a holiday. I just have more hours at the preschool. Anyway- this week I do have a bit more time to myself so I hope to catch the writing bug soon.**

**My friend and I have set our send out date for our manuscripts for February 1, 2013 so we're gearing up for that. I'm still not done editing hers and I'm not finished with mine yet either. Ugh, so much to do!**

**Well anyway here is another chapter- it's not as long as I had planned, but at this point in my life I think that a whole butt load of short chapters is more manageable than a few really really long ones.**

**You guys let me know if you'd rather have long chapters. I'm already awful at updating and I'm kinda tired of apologizing, but I feel like you deserve it if you're still reading.**

**Dearest guest: I don't know who you are but I would love to do something nice for you! I wish you would log in so I would know who you are :D You have been such a kind encouragement these last few weeks!**


End file.
